Fish
by Lunnett
Summary: Lyra finds herself in the Carribean, and Jack finds her as a good Pirate. No telling how this story will go with these two together ! MAybe... Even a way to Atlantis ?
1. Odd introcuctions

**Quick I Got a good story in my head ~!**

**K+ MAy be mild launguage eventually. **

**I must stress haven't the slightest Idea what movie this was during. **

* * *

"**Mmmeh-mmm, wai- whuuu ?"**

" **Ello Love , You've taken quite a blow, eh ? "**

_Why am I on the ground, huh ? _

" **Hell-O , *snap-snap-snap* You Ok ?"**

" **Hmm ?"**

" **You. All. Right ?"**

" **Uh- Huh."**

" **Good, Get up now Lass ,"**

_Ok_

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up. _Why am I in hay ? I'm all dizzy…_

*Thump* right in the small of my back **" What happened Ta you ?"**

" **I dun- I dunno " I stumbled.**

" **That's never good ,a bit to much rum , Hmm ?"**

_Whoa , why am I so tall ? _

" **No, I don't drink Rum, I'm 12 "** I said dumbfounded

" **You aren't any 12, you're a good 14 if you ask me "**

"**I-I am ? No, I can't. W- who are you ?"** I stuttered. _None of this was making sense, I feel like I just passed out._

" _**I **_**am Captain Jack Sparrow ! And you are… little miss ?"**

"**M-Kay Mr. Captain, Umm, Sir. I'm Lyra, you can call me little miss if you want to though."**

" **Ha-Ha !"** He bellered. **" Enough sir stuff Miss, No, you, have the privilege to call me Jack" **He bowed.

" **Now what are you doing in the Caribbean ? You look a bit too… White "** He said.

I looked at my hand, I was a sheet of paper compared to his orangey-brown tan.

" **I have no clue" **I admitted.

" **You don't know much" **He remarked.

" **No, I suppose I don't"** I said, still in a state of utter confusion.

" **Well , I hope you figure yourself out"** he commented, and patted me promptly on the head.

" **But Right now… I have to run"** he added , then made a B-line for a dock.

"**Wait- No !" **I shouted stretching my arm out at my only acquaintance in the Caribbean.

I sprinted right behind him, determined to catch him. **"Jack ! " **I shouted after him.

" **Halt ! Stop !" **A British accent called behind me. **" Hurry-up ! His accomplice is escaping!"**

_I'm not Jack's accomplice, _she thought. _They'll figure it out. _I kept running after him until he jumped off the end of the dock. My heart skipped a beat, I didn't really know Jack but I still didn't want him jumping off docks ! _No splash ?_I thought, after realizing I didn't hear water crashing.

I slid to a stop , inches away from the end of the dock, he was in a boat ! I Jumped in too.

" **Aye, Lyra wasn't it ?, Determined to stick about ?" **, he asked heartily.

" **Well yeah, Those British guys think I'm with you !… I don't even know you , I don't think !" **Lyra shrieked

" **I don't think I know you either, I may not even think at all for that matter, But I do think as long as you're here you should make your self useful so-" **he said, then threw one of his paddles into my lap, **"- Paddle ."**

Totally obligatory to helping Jack, I set to work manning, or womaning I should say, my side of the boat. **" Do you think they're going to get us ?" **she asked.

" **HA-HA !"** he laughed **" Get ?, Captain Jack Sparrow ?" **get laughed ludicrously **" Those words, ****never**** go together Mate !"**

"**Heheh, that's good, they didn't strike me as that great a people" **I said awkwardly.

" **Then , You love, would make a great pirate !" **He declared.

" **And why's that ? "**

" **Because, They're the East India trading company ! They aren't to be trusted to 'my sort' if you know what I mean ," " So you're a pirate ?" **

" **Indeed, you have a problem with that ?"**

" **No, I guess not, Pirates aren't always bad , right ?"**

" **We're really bad eggs !" **he laughed .

" **Can I, like, go back to your ship with you, please ? I dunno how I got here or where I am, to say the least" **I asked hopefully.

" **I don't know, a scrawny girl on the ship isn't exactly what I'd have in mind"** he drew out, like he was seriously thinking it over. **"… Oh yes, and By the way, You're in the middle of the Caribbean Sea at the time, so now you know." **

"**Thanks" **I nodded , **" I'll make it worth yer' while if you let me stay on your ship, I can work , I can do as much as you want me too"** I added, really wanting to go with Jack I felt that being with him was like being under shelter, I didn't know anything else here.

" **Pirates are superstitious blokes you see, a woman on board would arouse the crew, putting you in danger of, oh , being drowned, killed, that sort of thing" **he said.

" **Well.. What else are you supposed to do with me ? I have nowhere to go anyway" **she pressed.

" **Fine , fine, you can stay, but you've been warned " **Jack cautioned once more.

So we went on like that for few hours in almost absolute silence, rowing, curiously, farther toward the middle of the sea. The only thing that kept the silence from being maddening was that Jack was humming to himself virtually the whole time.

" **Yo-ho-yo-ho a pirates life for me… " **I heard more clearly once.

" **Just curious, but where are we going exactly ?"**

"**We are going… in a general -" **he opened his compass **" That way direction"** he said, pointing out toward more nothingness.

" **Are we looking for your ship ?"**

" **We probably are "**

" **Whadya' mean 'probably' ? "**

" **That we are most likely going to my ship" **

**

* * *

**

I'm open for Ideas ! I'll continue this if I get good feedback ! I'm sorta playing this by ear fro the most part.

Jack: Jack S. ? I am Captian Jack Sparrow ! Captian, CAPTIAN Jack Sparrow.

Lyra: Who are you talking to ?

Jack: All in good time dear (Creepy Smile.)

Lyra: I want off this boat now.

Me: Never! Muahahahaha ~!


	2. Farther out

I bit my lip and looked at Jack after he said that. Was he really that mad ? I started to panic in my mind. I'm on board with a mad pirate ! He's gonna shoot me and then eat me, or maybe he'll drown me ! Then I rationalized. Why would a pirate eat me ?

" **What if we're not looking for your ship?" **I asked, hoping for a more convincing answer.

" **Then we'll have an awfully untimely adventure, savvy ?"**

" **Savvy?" **

" **Savvy." **

" **What is savvy ?" **

" **Got it." **

I almost wanted to say, well I'm not sure if you've got it up here. But Before I could say anything like that I bit my tongue and continued,

" **How old are you?" **

" **Hmm ? Odd question. I'm 36.…ish… And you are ?" **

I looked at him a second and could believe he was around 30. Then continued.

" **I'm 12- I mean 13. I just turned 13."**

" **You still could be a good 14." **He speculated.

Happy to finally come to a certain amount of sane talk I said,

" **That's good. What's Your ship called ?" **

" **She's the Pearl, love. The Black Pearl."**

Before I could think of something to respond with I saw a blot on the horizon. It looked like a little island. I said happily pointing in it's direction,

" **Look ! Look It's land !" **Proud of my discovery.

He stopped rowing, so following his lead, let my arms fall limply to my sides. He picked up his compass again and stared at it for almost a minute. His head cocked to the side impatiently.

"**No. Keep rowing. The compass dun' point that way." **

" **It doesn't matter though, does it ? A compass just points North right ?" **I asked, hoping desperately to stop and rest. The sun was starting to set far to the west.

" **Take a look for yer-self, love."** He leaned forward and gave me the compass. I watched the needle point plainly at the island. I glanced at the sun a moment then said,

" **It doesn't point North." **

He laughed tiredly as if that wasn't the first time he'd heard that,

" **No, That it doesn't. " **

" **Well, it does point toward the island." **I continued.

" **Oh does it now ?" **

I nodded then held it out to him, **" Look, see ?"** He nodded slowly, in agreement and took the compass from me. **"Watch." **The compass span in circles stopping in one spot for no more than a second at a time.

" **You have a retarded compass." **I said, coming to a conclusion.

" **A cursed compass."** He corrected smartly.

" **How is it cursed ?" **I asked.

" **It points to what one desires most. And you desire a break." **

" **Yeah, what do you desire if it won't stay still for you ?" **

"**Pirates are flighty souls. Never stay in one place too long. " **

" **Well if you don't know what you want let's park the boat ! We can't row the boat at night… Can we ?" **

He paused thinking that over, **"You're right. We'll stop for now, Savvy ? Then we find the Pearl. " **

" **Aye Aye Sir. " **I said then started rowing to beat the banshee. We landed on the island in about half an hour. Jack pulled the tiny vessel up past where the waves could pull it back in the ocean. He stepped back in the boat and brought out a medium sized glass bottle. Before I opened my mouth to ask I figured what it was. Rum, no wonder he thought I was drunk, then another question occurred too me,

" **Captain-" **

" **Jack." **He corrected.

" **Jack, how'd you find me ?" **

" **You… I found you in the hay and thought that was a peculiar place for a young lady to be asleep so I woke you up. You there for following me away from the East India Company, rowing us all the way here to this happy little deserted Island. Where we are now." **He rattled off quickly.

" **Fair enough."** I shrugged

" **How'd you get here ?" **He asked me.

" **I haven't the slightest Idea." **I replied.

" **You still don't know much." **He confided.

I'd just now realized we'd been walking further inland. Without warning Jack sat down and slumped against a palm tree. He too k a big swig out of his bottle and a relaxed smile spread across his face. I stood there awkwardly and he said,

" **Well ? Your not sleeping standing up are you ? That would be a most interesting thing to see. " **

" **Uh, N-no." **I stuttered.

" **Well this is my tree, so find your own." **

" **Ok, G' night Jack." **

He said with a tired laugh, **" Been a while since I'd heard rubbish like that." **

" **What ?" **

He pulled his hat over his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, **"Neva-mind-it. Goodnight Lyra." **

I'd realized that was the first time that he'd actually called me by name. Maybe he wasn't a drunken pirate who remembers nothing and wanders with a retarded compass. I walked off about 20 yards where there was another cluster of palm trees and a bit of dead grass. I laid down on the grass and stared straight up at the sky where a few stars just started to show. Then I asked myself. How did I get here ? Everything had happened in such a rush since I'd landed in the Caribbean I didn't even think about it. Maybe I was from the Caribbean and I couldn't remember, maybe I had a family ! But at the same time I perfectly remembered a real family, and a real house, and a real life faintly. I almost remembered what I was doing before I came here. With that I fell victim to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
